No me doy por vencido
by alcai drangeel
Summary: Ella no sabía cuáles eran las razones por las que él, la molestaba, fastidiaba y fue durante todo el año pero todo se revelara en la fiesta de clausura. nalu 100% otra vez me inspire al escuchar una canción.


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sensei, yo solo uso sus personajes para crear rara historias que llegan a mi mente cuando me inspiro.**

** No me doy por vencido**

Una joven rubia caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto Fairy tail, cuando de pronto se choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

-ten cuidado lucy-dijo un pelirosa levantándose después del choque y siguiendo su camino.

-¡idiota!, pero si tú tienes la culpa-le gritaba la rubia al pelirosa que simplemente la ignoraba y seguía como si nada.

"maldición ese tonto siempre es lo mismo con él, todo un año soportándole, sus estúpidas bromas, pero no solo le basta con hacer las broma, ni no también que siempre que tiene la oportunidad me fastidia con sus estúpidos comentarios."

Lucy pov

Quisiriera saber la razón porque lo hace. Cuando lo vi por primera vez no fue la mejor situación posible ya que yo era acosada por un grupo de chicos que no solo querían conversar, en ese momento cuando uno de ellos me agarro los brazos impidiéndome moverme creí lo peor y que podía hacer yo en contra de cinco hombres, lo único que podía hacer era rogar por ayuda hasta gritar era imposible porque me tapaban la boca, cuando sentí como uno de esos hombres me manoseaba está al borde de la desesperación, pero justo cuando creí que nadie me salvaría sentí que el agarre que había en mis brazos desaparecía y junto con él la mano que me tocaba. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo único que divise fui un alborotado cabello rosa que pertenecía a la persona que me había salvado, en ese momento se giro hacia mí y me dedico una sonrisa, se acerco asía mi, iba a agradecerle cuando uno de los hombres que se encontraba en el piso al querer levantarse le cogió el pie y lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer encima de mí la peor parte fue que una de sus manos llego a mi pecho y al intentar levantarse apretó uno de mis senos. Recuerdo que le grite algunos insultos y el solo supo decir que no era para tanto, eso si me molesto y mucho como que no es para tanto iba a seguir gritándole pero él se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Tal vez me pase y mas porque yo sabía que fue un incidente, quizás esa sea un de las razones por las que él sea así conmigo.

En el primer día de clases que yo asistí a mi nuevo instituto me lleve la sorpresa de que él estudia allí y hasta compartimos salón, al verlo quise disculparme pero ahí comenzaron sus nada gratas bromas, después de haber caído en su broma lo único que me dijo fue bienvenida y desde ese día me ha jugado todo tipo de bromas y lo único que se ha ganado de mi es mi fastidio y mi ira, y yo de él sus bromas. No saben cuanto lo odio, eso es lo que quisiera sentir realmente, pero a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho no lo puedo odiar, no cual sea la razón.

Fin pov

Como hoy era la fiesta de clausura del año a todos nos reunieron en el patio donde había una gran tarima. Yo iba conversando tranquilamente con mis amigas, cuando sentí como algo caía en mí, al voltearme para ver quién era el responsable, quien más podía ser más que ese idiota.

-¡idiota!-se puede saber que haces lanzándome estas cosas.

-pero se te ven muy bien-dijo el pelirosa muy sonriente.

Por momento lucy se perdió observando la sonrisa del pelirosa. Para reacionar se una cachetada mental.

"maldición, se acabo hoy tu y yo resolveremos esto"

Se acerco al pelirosa y lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo.

-quiero que me digas la razón por la cual eres así conmigo en este momento Natsu Dragneel-expreso la rubia desafiante.

-está bien, te lo diré-al terminar de decir esto se dirigió a la tarima y subió.

-aquí está mi respuesta lucy-fue lo último que dijo y de repente tomo un micrófono y indico al grupo que está allí, que lo ayudara tocando la música.

El sonar de la pista que era tocada por el grupo hizo que todos los que estaban distraídos o haciendo otras cosas, lo dejaran y prestaran atención de que se trataba. Todos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

Entonces natsu ya listo para comenzar a cantar, le dedico una última mirada a la rubia, antes de comenzar.

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido _

_Que puede despertarse _

_Con apenas solo un ruido_

_Cuando menos te lo esperas _

_Cuando menos lo imagino _

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy_

_Y te miro_

_Y te lo digo a los gritos _

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco_

_atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en_

_mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombre_

_"sé que es mi culpa por no decir lo que en realidad siento y disfrazarlo, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más tengo que decirlo sin importar nada" _

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo _

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y_

_Esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino _

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me _

_doy por vencido_

_"A pesar de que se que posiblemente me odies por cómo te he tratado, no pienso rendirme, ni renunciar a ti porque yo te amo."_

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer_

_que me quiera _

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la _

_primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de _

_la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de _

_ganarme la alegría _

_Porque el corazón levanta una_

_tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde el momento en que te_

_vi…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo _

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y_

_esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino _

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me _

_doy por vencido_

_"buscar el amor es lo más difícil, algunas veces creí que era imposible para mí. Pero yo te encontré y sé que tu eres mi felicidad, por rió como idiota cuando te veo sonreír y este idiota corazón parece querer demostrar que es el más fuerte de todos dándome esos golpes en el pecho. Supe que eras tú la que me encadeno a amarte desde que te vi." _

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas _

_palabras_

_No me detengo_

_Pase lo que pase seguiré_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y_

_esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino _

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me _

_doy por vencido_

**Luis Fonsi_no me doy por vencido**

-Porque lo hice, porque hago esto ahora solo es por Amor, solo eso lucy si te parece poco dímelo-al decir esto bajo natsu bajo de la tarima.

Al bajar vio que ella, lo esperaba era ella la mujer que lo tenía totalmente enamorado.

-eres un idiota-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al pelirosa.

-pero a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, nunca pude sentir odio o rencor así ti, no sabía cuál era la razón, ahora ya lo sé, como puedo odiar a la persona que Amo.

Natsu al escuchar esto se acerco mucho más a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-entonces…pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la rubia- quien cuando él pretendía decir algo termino con la distancia que había entre ellos.

El pelirosa se sorprendió un poco dejando atrás su sorpresa, no dudo un segundo en tomar el control de la situación y ahora ser él, el que la besaba. Cuando se separaron debido a la tan fastidiosa falta de oxigeno vieron que todos los presentes los observaban en ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir, los chicos a decir que lo envidiaban y las chicas a decir lo romántico que fue, se sintieron un poco incómodos con tantas miradas sobre ellos. Natsu cogió a lucy de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando de allí.

-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto la rubia a su pelirosa.

-legos de aquí-contesto el pelirosa siguiendo con su camino.

-¡natsu!, si yo no hubiera correspondido a tus sentimientos ¿Qué habrías hecho?

-ya te lo dije-respondió el pelirosa

-¿cuando?

-bueno como no prestaste atención, te lo voy a repetir **Yo no me doy por vencido- **y le regalo una gran sonrisa a su amada rubia.

Fin

**Como ven es otro fic inspirado en una canción, espero que les guste **

**Se despide Alcai sayonara**


End file.
